The purpose of the CFAR Developmental Core is to stimulate the growth of AIDS-related research at Case Western Reserve University and its affiliates by fostering translational basic/clinical research developing experimental technologies whose application will advance AIDS-related research, promoting interactions with other Centers on the Case Western Reserve University campus. A Developmental Core administrative structure has been established to distribute and monitor the use of developmental funds through a variety of mechanisms including (1) investigator initiated feasibility studies, (2) request for specific applications, (3) new technology development, (4) faculty recruitment, (5) state-of-the-art core development, (6) CFAR supplement applications, and (7) inter-center coordination. As a result of Developmental Core activities over a three year period, 12 new members have joined the CFAR, 5 manuscripts have been published, 5 national research grants totaling $2.9 million in direct costs, (including 1 minority supplement grant) have been funded, two new faculty members with a focus on AIDS-related research have been recruited to Case Western Reserve University, an ELIspot technology has been patented by Case Western Reserve University and provided as a service by a new CFAR Cytokine Core, thre other CFAR Cores have been enhanced, and several inter-center program initiatives have been developed. Developmental Core funds of $150,000/year are requested for years 06-10 to be used to support the Developmental Core programs as outlined above. In year 06, $75,000 will be used for faculty recruitment and the remained used to support investigator initiated feasibility studies and core development. In year 06 and in subsequent years, developmental Core funds will be distributed at the discretion of the CFAR leadership on a basis where the funds may have the greatest impact in stimulating AIDS-related research activities.